Laguna
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Harry y Hermione están comprometidos, pero entre la planeación de la boda y mantener su relación a flote, han olvidado ser ellos mismos y lo que realmente importa. Ahora ellos están terminando con todo frente a la casa de la castaña y recuerdan cómo comenzaron sus problemas.
**LAGUNA**

— No necesito escucharte más ¿entiendes?; ya tuve suficiente de esto… — forcejeando con el anillo que portaba en su dedo anular, Hermione se desprendió de él, depositándolo bruscamente en la mano de un desconcertado y abatido Harry — ¡Se acabó! — exclamó fuera de sí. Dando un paso atrás, se adentró en su casa, cerrándole la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dejándolo fuera de su vida.

* * *

La barbilla le tembló, cortándole el aliento al mirar la madera frente a ella, y alzó su mano desnuda sintiendo las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, escociéndola de remordimiento.

Todo había terminado. Su amistad con Harry. Sus más de diez años de estar al lado del otro. Su compromiso.

Todo había acabado. Y ahora únicamente le quedaban los pedazos de su corazón roto.

Flash Back

— Sólo digo que, si Harry pusiera más empeño en los preparativos para la boda, todo sería mejor — comentó su madre en defensa cuando Hermione se cruzó de brazos, exhalando un suspiro semejante a un bufido.

— A él le importa mamá, pero no puede reunirse con nosotras por su trabajo — replicó exasperada.

— Sí, sé que lo hace, pero aun así Hermione… ¿No crees que mereces al menos que tome un par de horas para estar de acuerdo contigo en algo? — insistió.

Hermione se tensó, fingiendo no escucharla.

— Una boda, es de dos. Y un matrimonio, es para toda la vida. Yo sólo digo que, si no pueden siquiera coincidir en la primera, ¿cómo podrán con todo lo demás? — se encogió de hombros Jean Granger; sin ser consciente del malestar que había traído a su hija.

Fin Flash Back

Sintiendo las lágrimas abriéndose paso a través de su garganta, quemando sus ojos; Hermione dio un paso atrás, sus brazos laxos a sus costados. Completamente pérdida.

Flash Back

— Lo entiendo Hermione. ¡Y me importa!… — levantó la voz Harry, intentando mediar con su prometida; sintiendo que conforme más quería acercarse, más se hundía en arenas movedizas — Pero por favor tú entiéndeme a mí; — la llamó implorante, incapaz de encontrar su mirada miel — éste es mi trabajo, no puedo simplemente…

— Renuncié a la P.E.D.D.O. para planear todo esto… — lo cortó sin escuchar más, absorta en su indignación — Y tú ni siquiera puedes tomarte un día, UN SOLO día para nosotros — le espetó molesta, respirando agitadamente cual si estuviera al límite entre darle un golpe o soltarse a llorar.

Harry se pasó las manos por el rostro.

— Te amo. Créeme cuando te digo que me importa — le rogó.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, meneando la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué hay de todo lo demás? — le preguntó con voz débil, regresando a verlo.

Harry se acercó a ella, luciendo contrariado la tomó de los hombros.

— Tienes razón, — asintió — pediré unos días y…

— Harry, no quiero que lo hagas porque yo te lo pida — lo interrumpió con tristeza.

El pelinegro le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

— Lo quiero. Te quiero a ti. Nuestra boda. Nada más importa. Lo prometo — unió su frente a la suya, sin romper la conexión de sus miradas.

Fin Flash Back

¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tan pocos meses?, se preguntó, tragando sus sollozos.

De estar un día, rebosante de alegría, diciendo un extasiado " _Sí_ " a un alucinado Harry hincado frente a sí. A un completo desastre de emociones, deshaciéndose de ése mismo anillo que con tanto amor y devoción había aceptado.

Flash Back

— ¿Pero Harry no iba a venir hoy? — interrogó de pronto la señora Weasley.

Hermione paseó entre los mostradores, escuchando a su madre y la señora Weasley hablar a sus expensas cual, si no estuviera ahí mismo, a dos metros de distancia.

— Al parecer le "surgió" una misión importante. "Impostergable" — satirizó la señora Granger, enfatizando cada palabra con un uso de comillas de sus dedos; haciendo fruncir de fastidio el ceño de Hermione.

— Bueno, quizás lo era, con los Aurores nunca se sabe ni qué hacen, ni cuándo los tendrás en casa — razonó la señora Weasley, su voz adquiriendo un tono de orgullo maternal.

— O con quién están todo ése tiempo de… misiones — replicó Jean con mordacidad; ignorando su buena intención.

Las orejas de Hermione ardieron de puro coraje al escuchar la indirecta acusación de su madre contra Harry. Pero no pudo decir nada cuando una pareja se colocó a su lado y le pidieron amablemente el catálogo de vajillas y se los cedió sin ánimos; apretando los dientes al ver el brillo acusador en los ojos de su madre, de la pareja a ella.

— Sería tan maravilloso que Harry estuviera aquí con Hermione — fue el golpe de gracia que dio Molly, ignorante de la disputa visual entre madre e hija.

— Sí, lo sería — remarcó la señora Granger.

Fin Flash Back

Doce años arrojados a la basura. Siete años de increíble amistad. Cuatro y medio de maravilloso noviazgo. Y entonces seis meses de compromiso que terminaron con todo lo que tenían.

¿Por qué había dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos?, ¿por qué no dio marcha atrás a tiempo?, se lamentó.

Flash Back

— "Lamento no estar a tu lado, los días sin ti pasan agonizantes comparados al momento de tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos. Pero te prometo que tan pronto como tenga alguna noticia de mi regreso, te lo comunicaré. Te extraño. Te amo siempre, Harry" — terminó de leer Hermione.

— Que romántico — suspiró Luna, arrancándole una débil sonrisa a la castaña.

— Lo sé — exhaló nostálgica.

— Entonces no tiene aún una fecha de regreso — observó Ginny.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Hermione, negando con la cabeza. Y apresó la carta contra su pecho, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

Habían pasado ya diez días desde que Harry se había ido de misión, y ésa era la tercera carta que le enviaba. Debería sentirse amada, extrañada, pero todo lo que sentía era un nudo de añoranza en el pecho cuando pensaba en él, y un pesado golpe de reproche cuando recordaba que se estaba perdiendo nuevamente todos los preparativos de la boda.

— No te preocupes, a la boda no falta — intentó bromear Luna, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

— Al paso que marcha todo, realmente dudo que se celebre alguna — comentó la castaña con un dejo de amargura, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

Fin Flash Back

Porque ella ciegamente creyó en estar fabricando su propio cuento de hadas.

Un día conoció a su mejor amigo, al siguiente se descubría enamorada de él, y tiempo después se comprometían, porque era lo correcto a hacer. El camino brillante para obtener lo que soñaron siempre tener. Su propia familia.

Su "felices por siempre".

Flash Back

— ¡Es suficiente, madre!… — bramó Hermione, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo danzar el té en las tazas frente a ellas — He intentado entenderte, comprender porque éste empeño en buscar hacerme infeliz; pero no voy a tolerar un segundo más de tus malditas críticas en cuanto a mi relación con Harry… — chilló con las mejillas encendidas de coraje.

— ¡Hermione!, ¡yo jamás he intentado tal cosa! — alzó la voz Jean con indignación, mirándola ofendida.

— No, ¡por supuesto que no!, — ironizó la castaña, incorporándose bruscamente — tan sólo tratas de que permanezca tan enojada con Harry como para olvidar lo que realmente importa: ¡Nuestra boda!; escúchalo bien, ¡NUESTRA! — vociferó, fulminándola con la mirada.

— Por favor, Hermione, únicamente tienes 22 años. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de verdadero compromiso y una relación seria? — no pudo evitar espetarle.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron, viéndose peligrosa.

— Pues al parecer más que tú, porque a pesar de todos tus inútiles intentos, aun planeo casarme con Harry. Y nadie, ni siquiera tú, mi propia madre, me hará cambiar de opinión — zanjó solemne. Y con lágrimas de dolor y coraje en los ojos, se encaminó hacia la salida, incapaz de seguir contemplando a su progenitora.

— ¡Eres aún muy joven para saber lo que quieres! — la llamó a su espalda, haciéndola cerrar de un portazo al salir de la casa.

Fin Flash Back

Cuan ilusa había sido. Cuan enamorada había estado de una fantasía. De su tonto cuento de hadas.

Los cuentos eran historias cursis que les inventaban a los niños para llevarlos a mundos inexistentes, encerrados en una burbuja de sueños y esperanzas que sólo de adultos podrían desprenderse.

Y la suya acababa de romperse repentinamente, y para siempre.

Flash Back

— Pero Hermione, acabo de regresar, dime qué está mal, ¿por qué no puedo verte? — la llamaba Harry al otro lado de la puerta.

La castaña, con la frente apoyada en la madera de la barrera que los separaba, exhaló un silencioso suspiro, tratando de ignorar el nudo que tenía adherido a la garganta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — insistió con suavidad.

— No es nada — su voz salió rasgada a pesar de intentar que no le faltara el aliento.

— Hermione, déjame entrar. No estás bien. Dime que pasa — golpeó la puerta con un dejo de desesperación.

— Por favor Harry… sólo vete. No quiero que discutamos — le rogó.

— Pero ¿por qué discutiríamos? — le cuestionó confundido.

Una lágrima brillo en los ojos de Hermione.

— Porque ya no estoy segura de nada — se encontró diciendo inaudiblemente.

Fin Flash Back

Si tan sólo hubiera notado las señales antes. Si no hubiera estado tan borracha de amor por aquel mejor amigo que ahora dejaba atrás.

Pero doce años era la mitad de su vida. Y él era dueño de toda ella.

La tibieza de una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, dando media vuelta, incapaz de seguir contemplando la puerta que la separaba desde hoy en adelante del amor de su vida. Los recuerdos aglomerándose en su cabeza, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con dolor; liberando así un río salino.

Flash Back

— No sabe qué pasa Hermione, lo he visto pasarse horas en la misma posición, ensimismado, tratando de entender por qué de pronto te portas tan huraña con él. Pero simplemente no lo entiende… — le contó Ron, sentados en la banca del patio trasero del departamento que compartían las chicas — ¿Es que… — vaciló, clavando la mirada en sus manos — ya no lo amas? — la regresó a ver con temor.

Hermione se puso de pie bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda.

— Por supuesto que lo amo, Ron — replicó seria.

— ¿Entonces qué es?, ¿ya no te quieres casar, es eso? — la llamó.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, girándose a verlo, sus ojos brillaban con confusión.

— Todo era más sencillo cuando éramos sólo nosotros dos. Pero con todo lo de los preparativos… — dejó caer los hombros, volviendo a desviar la mirada, soltando un suspiro — Desearía que todo fuera como antes.

— ¡Qué así sea!, — exclamó resuelto — salgan, diviértanse. Tengan una cita, como antes. Pero en serio Hermione, ya no sufran innecesariamente por terceros — la miró significativamente.

— Es fácil decirlo.

Las cejas de Ron se fruncieron.

— Es mejor dar el primer paso — contraatacó, dejándola sin argumentos.

Fin Flash Back

Había sido una estúpida niña enamoradiza. Por supuesto que todo el mundo había tenido razón. Ella misma lo acababa de comprobar.

Lo que alguna vez la unió a Harry, fue tan efímero como sus planes de boda.

Llevándose la mano izquierda a la boca, cubriendo la salida a sus sollozos, se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba con rapidez ahora que había terminado.

Flash Back

— Parece que alguien tuvo un excelente fin de semana — canturreó Luna el lunes en la mañana, cuando se servía una taza con té y Hermione se escurría sigilosamente por la puerta que conectaba al jardín, únicamente para respingar al escuchar la voz de su amiga rubia.

— ¡Merlín! — chilló, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— Por cierto, gracias por la nota, por un momento pensamos que darías marcha atrás con la boda — le dijo Ginny, emergiendo desde el fondo del refrigerador con un frasco de mermelada, jamón, mayonesa, y un cuenco lleno de lechuga.

— No, tan sólo tuvieron un ensayo de lo que será su luna de miel — soltó una carcajada la rubia, lanzándole a Hermione un pícaro guiño.

— Pues espero que te haya quitado toda la… tensión — se sumó Ginny en la burla, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Hermione, con el cerebro aun atrofiado por todas las endorfinas de su fin de semana con Harry, no pudo más que mirarlas fulminante.

— ¿Hambre? — le preguntó Luna con picardía.

Las mejillas de Hermione resplandecieron, una sonrisa atolondrada deslizándose en sus labios cuando recordó porque se sentía famélica.

Fin Flash Back

"Si lo amas, déjalo ir". ¿No es así?

¿Dónde en ésa estúpida regla estaba escondido el "aunque eso acabe contigo" ?, se preguntó con desesperanza.

Todo era más sencillo cuando sólo se trataba de amarse.

Flash Back

— Me gustan éstos de encaje dorado — opinó Harry, manteniendo un brazo entrelazado en la cintura de Hermione.

La castaña regresó a verlo con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿El liso? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— El liso es perfecto, y combina con la vajilla — asintió Hermione.

Harry sonrió, depositando un beso en su sien.

— Tienes mejor gusto que yo para éstas cosas.

— Tú también; — le animó — sin tu opinión, aun seguiríamos perdidos entre cual tipo de cubiertos usaríamos en la recepción — se apoyó en su hombro.

— Aquí están esos adorables ramos de novia de los cuales les había comentado… — apareció una empleada, depositando frente a la mesa un enorme catálogo con fotografías impresas.

Harry elevó las cejas cuando Hermione lo empezó a hojear con sumo interés, su mirada se desvió al reloj de bolsillo que extrajo de su pantalón, notando que eran las 4:23 de la tarde.

— ¡Mira éste Harry!, ¿no es hermoso? — la emocionada voz de Hermione, junto a su sonrisa y sus ojos radiantes, lo hicieron maldecir en silencio a la empleada, dándose cuenta que no saldrían de ahí en mucho tiempo.

Fin Flash Back

Pero eso era antes. Antes de que todo se fuera hasta las profundidades del naufragio, cual bote a la deriva.

Antes. La palabra trajo un amargo sabor de boca, comprimiendo su pecho, sintiéndose falta de aliento.

Un sollozo finalmente se liberó de sus labios, encontrándola sin fuerzas, dejándose caer por completo contra la pared, deslizándose hasta los escalones.

Flash Back

— Su último mes de solteros. ¿Qué se siente? — les preguntó Luna a Harry y Hermione, todos tirados en la sala de la casa de las chicas, comiendo pizza.

— Terror — otorgó Ron con gracia, llevándose su bebida a la boca.

— Habla de la boda Ron, no de lo que tú sientes cada vez que debes bañarte — le espetó Ginny. Harry se rio de la expresión huraña en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

— No, en serio. ¿Qué se siente? — insistió Luna.

Hermione sonrió, recargándose en el hombro de Harry.

— Impaciencia porque todo termine al fin.

— Apoyo eso — se sumó su prometido con una mueca.

— ¿Y cuándo empezaran a encargar Harrycitos y Hermionecitas? — les cuestionó Ron con la boca llena.

— De inmediato.

— En algún tiempo en el futuro — contestaron a la vez.

Ginny y Luna los regresaron a ver con el entrecejo fruncido.

Fin Flash Back

¿Por qué en el infierno decidieron dar el paso decisivo?, ¿por qué comprometerse?

¿Para tener el consentimiento de la sociedad?, eso eran patrañas. Se trataba de ellos. De la celebración de su amor.

Su mano izquierda se crispó sobre su regazo, haciéndola bajar la mirada. Viendo la sombra descolorida en su dedo anular. La marca de lo que apenas hace un par de minutos era la alianza representante de su compromiso.

Flash Back

— Ahora está es la prueba de fuego, Hermione. Última prueba del vestido, espero me hayas hecho caso en eso de la dieta eh, no queremos que los botones salgan volando ahora que te lo pruebes.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡no soy gorda!… — chilló en voz baja, empujando sus manos fuera de su cadera y cintura — Dios, eres increíble en verdad — suspiró exasperada.

— Sí, sí, ve al probador y veamos que tal quedo todo — la alentó.

Hermione rodó los ojos, dejándole su bolsa y encaminándose hacia allá con Jean casi pisándole los talones. Fue una suerte que alcanzó a cerrarle la puerta en la nariz antes de que se le ocurriera entrar con ella; reproches sobre su cintura, piernas, busto, o cualquier parte de su anatomía, ya sería el colmo de verse añadidos también a sus incesantes reprimendas por sus dientes.

— ¿Qué tal va todo ahí? — se escuchó Jean, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, sus manos trabajando en el botón y cierre de su pantalón.

— ¡Han pasado cinco segundos! — comentó en voz alta, bajando con brusquedad la prenda.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, en los cuales Hermione se deshizo de su blusa y zapatos, antes de que Jean volviera a hablar.

— Entonces Harry fue ayer por la tarde a la casa, invitó a tu padre a su despedida de soltero — comentó como si hablara del clima.

Hermione se preparó internamente para el gancho al hígado que venía.

— Y no pude evitar el preguntarle que planeaban hacer. ¿Y sabes que dijo?… — aguardó — ¿No?, bien. Dijo que los gemelos Weasley se ofrecieron a preparar todo. Y entonces recordé. ¿No son esos los que Hermione siempre decía que eran aficionados de los problemas, apuestas, y romper cualquier regla escrita?

El entrecejo de Hermione se arrugó cuando las palabras tranquilizadoras de Harry viajaron a su memoria: " _Sólo seremos Ron, yo, Neville, Dean, Seamus, y algunos de los Weasley, quizás sólo tomemos una copa en la Cabeza de Puerco. No tienes de que preocuparte_ ".

— Omisión no es lo mismo que mentir, Hermione… — se dijo en voz baja — Omisión no es lo mismo que mentir — se repitió.

Fin Flash Back

Si tan sólo hubieran tenido más fe en ellos. Si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en más ocasiones. Convivido más tiempo.

Pero eran jóvenes e inexpertos.

¿Qué sabían ellos del amor?, se preguntó, desviando la mirada lejos de su mano.

Flash Back

— ¡Jamás había hecho algo como eso, lo sabes!, ¡Hermione, yo no soy así, lo juro!… — exclamó Harry con urgencia — ¡Merlín, jamás, jamás, jamás te engañaría!… — se llevó las manos a la cabeza, viéndola con desesperación y arrepentimiento.

— Si, bueno, las fotografías que circulan en El Profeta dicen otra cosa — le espetó seria, arrojándole el periódico al pecho.

El Profeta se deslizó hasta el suelo, esparciendo sus páginas en la alfombra beige. Hojas que Harry no quería ver una vez más. No cuando una fotografía en movimiento de él sentado con una mujer sobre su regazo, besándolo en el cuello, contoneándose, se repetía sin cesar con el título: " _Despidiéndose de la fiesta, para unirse con su Elegida_ ".

— Hermione… — imploró, sus ojos rojos.

La castaña dio un paso atrás, dándole la espalda, cruzada de brazos.

— Sólo dime una cosa Harry. ¿Qué pasó con ésa mujer?, ¿fue sólo un beso y un baile… o paso algo más? — su voz se cortó a la mitad de la oración.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiéndola palpitar por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido hacía apenas nueve horas; cuando, en compañía de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, fue llevado al Londres muggle a un club nocturno que no fue más que un burdel mágico.

— Yo… — pero nunca completó la oración, porque ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado ésa mujer sobre su regazo, bailándole y besándolo.

— Entiendo — pronunció temblorosa, marchándose sin atender a su llamado.

Fin Flash Back

— Nada — se respondió en voz trémula. Lágrimas bañando su rostro.

Flash Back

Acostada de lado en la cama, Hermione jugó con el anillo entre sus dedos, haciéndolo girar en su mano. Escuchando vagamente la discusión entre sus mejores amigas. Ambas demasiado divididas de razonamiento como ella. Haciendo eco a sus pensamientos.

Quince días. Quince largos y tormentosos días habían pasado desde su último encuentro con Harry, y en todo ése tiempo él había hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de hablar con ella. El resultado: hechizos anti aparición en su departamento; ausencia en su trabajo; teléfono y chimenea desconectados.

— No pueden seguir así Hermione. Debes hablar con él, dejar que te explique — continuaba insistiendo Ginny.

— ¿Para qué hacerlo?, ni siquiera recuerda que sucedió ésa noche. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿qué lo siente, pero no puede darle la certeza de que nada haya pasado? — intervino Luna.

Ginny suspiró, lanzando una airada mirada a la rubia testaruda e indignada.

— Tampoco soluciona nada encerrándose aquí, llorando en agonía — observó.

Luna la imitó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga entonces?, ¿perdonarlo? — le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo qué perdonar?, no hay nada que perdonar. Harry es incapaz de engañar. ¡Mucho menos a ella! — le espetó la pelirroja.

Hermione las ignoró, su mirada recorriendo la fotografía en movimiento situada en su mesita de noche. Aquel lejano día en que fueron a un partido de los Chudley Cannons y Luna los sorprendió besándose en lugar de mirar el partido. Alargó la mano, colocándola boca abajo, incapaz de seguir contemplando la mirada tierna en el rostro de Harry mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Fin Flash Back

Exhalando un tembloroso suspiro, cerró los ojos, mordiendo sus labios.

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué?_ , se atormentó. _¿Acaso su amor no había sido suficiente?_

Su corazón se rompió un poco más mientras rememoraba los últimos días.

Flash Back

— Hermione ¡no puedes hacer eso!; — respingó Ron, viéndola estupefacto — Harry no tiene la culpa, fuimos nosotros, bueno, los gemelos, quienes le dieron ésa bebida y lo emborracharon para que se divirtiera. Merlín, Hermione, él se quiso ir desde el momento en que pusimos un pie en ése lugar, pero insistimos en que era su despedida de soltero, que no iba a pasar nada si… — se detuvo, echándose el cabello fuera de los ojos — Lo sé, fuimos unos idiotas, pensamos que podíamos ir y divertirnos sin ninguna consecuencia. Pero Hermione, ¡te juro por Merlín que él te ama!, ¡jamás te engañaría como tú crees! — se interpuso en su camino, viéndola ansioso, cuando Hermione intentó marcharse.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?, ¿acaso alguno de ustedes recuerda realmente que sucedió ésa noche?; no, ¿verdad? — lo miró furiosa.

Ron pasó saliva.

— Pero él te ama. Sería incapaz — replicó turbado.

— Pues en lo que respecta a eso último, ninguno lo sabe con certeza, ya que nadie sabe o quiere decirme lo que realmente pasó… — su mirada se apagó — Y, honestamente, yo no quiero saberlo tampoco — le sacó la vuelta, abrió la puerta, y se marchó sin escuchar sus alegatos. Las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas al comprender su resolución.

Fin Flash Back

¿Cómo se había jodido todo en tan poco tiempo?, ¿cómo un simple compromiso, que debía ser la cumbre de su relación, había sido el cáncer de ésta?

Entonces ésa misma tarde se proyectó frente a sus ojos, robándole el aliento.

Flash Back

Caminando presurosa en las calles de Londres, Hermione esquivaba a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino, quienes la regresaban a ver con confusión por su gesto huraño, siendo perseguida por un Harry exaltado.

—… ¡intenté mil veces buscarte, explicarte, pero simplemente estás siendo completamente irracional Hermione! — continuaba despotricando el pelinegro, pisándole los talones.

— ¡¿Yo irracional?!… ¡Tú eres el acosador que no entiende que no quiero escuchar nada de ti! — le espetó Hermione sobre su hombro, acelerando su andar.

— ¡A esto me reduces!; ¡Merlín, Hermione, eres tan terca!… — intentó tomarla del codo, únicamente para ser repelido por una gélida mirada — ¡Nada pasó!, ¿por qué no lo quieres creer? — se exasperó.

Hermione dejó salir una sarcástica carcajada, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

— Pues una imagen vale más que mil palabras — se encontró diciendo, regresando su mirada al frente. Su ceño frunciéndose con molestia al llegar al final de la calle, un semáforo peatonal en rojo deteniéndola por una fracción de segundo, antes de girar a la izquierda. Si tenía que dar la vuelta a toda la manzana, que así sea. Todo con tal de alejarse de él.

Ya era suficiente el que la hubiera despojado de su varita, y haber ahuyentado los dos taxis que intentó abordar.

— ¿Por qué no quieres escuchar?, ¿por qué no quieres remediar las cosas? — le preguntó con expresión dolida.

Hermione lo ignoró, apresando su bolsa bajo el brazo. ¿En dónde estaba el Ministro de Magia exigiendo la presencia del honorable Jefe Potter cuando realmente se le necesitaba?, se preguntó.

Antes tenía que aprovechar cada segundo a su lado antes de que se marchara a una misión de más de cuatro días. Claro, eso fue en el pasado, cuando aún planeaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Cuando él no había estropeado las cosas. Cuando mostraba interés en ella. En ellos. Cuando un compromiso echó a perder su relación.

— ¡Hermione! — alzó la voz, frustrado.

— ¡¿Qué, maldita sea?!… ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! — le chilló fastidiada, deteniéndose finalmente en la vacía calle, haciéndole frente.

Su pecho estrujándose de manera dolorosa al ver la pesadumbre e impotencia en los ojos de Harry.

¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar las cosas?, ¿por qué no mostró siquiera un segundo de interés en los preparativos de la boda?, ¿por qué no le dedicó tiempo?, ¿por qué la hizo dudar de que en verdad la amaba?…

Su mirada se nubló de lágrimas, su garganta escociéndola por dentro con sollozos que sabía estaban prontos a liberarse.

— Sólo déjame en paz Harry. Por favor — le suplicó sin fuerzas.

Harry meneó la cabeza, dando un paso en su dirección; deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia al verla cerrar los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior. El peso del rechazo calándole en todo el cuerpo.

— Yo no estuve con ella, Hermione… — le aseguró, viéndola ladear el rostro a un lado, incapaz de verlo — Yo no he estado con nadie más que contigo en toda mi vida… — reiteró — Y aunque mi mente no lo recuerde, mi corazón no me miente, y mi cuerpo jamás me traiciona porque tú eres la única capaz de provocar una reacción en mi — dio otro paso hacia ella, únicamente para ser testigo de cómo la primera lágrima se liberaba de los ojos de Hermione.

— Aun cuando no hayas estado con ella, eso no quiere decir que quieras casarte conmigo — musitó trémula, regresando a verlo.

El entrecejo de Harry se frunció, sus hombros cayendo.

— Herm…

— No puedo Harry, lo siento — dio media vuelta, dando marcha atrás.

— ¡No, Hermione! — se precipitó hacia ella.

— Una noche de equivocación y malentendido no podría arruinar lo que siento por ti. Pero meses de indiferencia y resignación es más de lo que puedo soportar — sentenció con resolución, lanzándose al otro lado de la calle.

Harry deteniéndose bruscamente cuando un auto por poco lo arrolla, sonándole la bocina. Hermione aprovechó, emprendiendo la carrera a toda velocidad.

— ¡Hermione!

Fin Flash Back

Pero todas las señales estuvieron ahí siempre, y ella no quiso leerlas; concentrándose en adornos y banquetes para omitir el hecho de que él no estaba con ella como desearía lo hubiera estado.

Y subió las escaleras, encaminándose a su habitación, una nueva lágrima viajando por su rostro conforme pisaba otro escalón e imágenes de Harry y ella juntos la asaltaban.

* * *

Restregando las manos sobre su rostro, borrando los rastros de lágrimas, pues ahora de nada servía su llanto si no estaba quien necesitaba para ser consolada; Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación, únicamente para detenerse en el rellano de ésta al ver a Harry frente a ella, haciéndole frente.

Había estado tan cegada en su remordimiento y tristeza, que ni siquiera había escuchado cuando éste rompió con los hechizos Anti-aparición y se materializó dentro de la casa.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y los ojos le escocieron con dolor al descubrirse yaciendo solitaria frente a él. Si ella hubiera aparecido con ésa apariencia lamentable hacia un par de horas, Harry hubiera corrido a abrazarla, reconfortándola y preguntándole _"¿Qué está mal?_ " con aquel tono dulce que usaba con ella.

No permaneciendo a un par de metros de distancia, sin mostrar emoción aparente.

 _Aquellos días habían acabado_ , se recordó con dolor.

— Harry, por favor — le rogó, sin ánimos para discutir más.

Sólo un pedazo quedaba de su alma, y era la pequeña esperanza de verlo cerca de ella. Pero Merlín, suplicaba que se fuera y así se llevara ése pedacito que tanto dolor le causaba.

— No me iré de aquí. No me iré de aquí hasta recuperar a mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo… — manifestó con firmeza, dando un paso hacia ella con cada oración — No me iré de aquí hasta haber hablado con ella y convencerla de que nos dé otra oportunidad. Porque se ha metido tanto en mi corazón y mi cabeza que una vida sin ella no tiene sentido ya.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me quieres de vuelta? — le preguntó insegura, lágrimas mojando sus pestañas. Sollozos volviendo inestable su voz.

— Porque no sé vivir sin mi otra mitad… — musitó ronco, deteniéndose frente a ella — Porque no puedo y me niego a concebir la posibilidad de poder amar a nadie más que a ti… — sus ojos brillaron tras las gafas redondas, lágrimas danzando en el verde de su mirada — Hermione, te amo. ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

Y las lágrimas se liberaron sin tregua cuando Hermione rompió con la distancia, lanzándose a sus brazos, sintiendo que todo estaba de vuelta en su lugar cuando Harry la abrazó de vuelta, murmurándole cuanto la amaba y lo sentía una y otra vez.

— ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento tanto! — sollozó Hermione contra su cuello, abrazándolo estrechamente.

Harry meneó la cabeza, besándola por lo que parecieron horas, sus labios encontrándose sin darse un descanso; tomando intervalos de pocos segundos que usaban para repetirse promesas de amor eterno.

Y su bote salió a flote en aquella laguna de confusión en la que habían estado perdidos; encontrando la brújula que los trajo de vuelta a ellos mismos, reencontrándose en su viaje.

— Si hubiera sabido que todos los preparativos eran tan importantes para ti, como lo es para mí el casarme contigo, hubiera participado en cada uno de ellos… — le dijo Harry — O te hubiera raptado de las garras de tu madre y la señora Weasley, irnos directamente al Ministerio, y convertirte en mi esposa. Sin presión. Sin peleas. Sólo nosotros dos uniendo nuestro amor — la tomó del rostro, mirándola profundamente.

— Me gusta más ésa idea — le sonrió Hermione, su barbilla todavía conservando un ligero mohín de dolor.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — le preguntó escéptico, arrugando el entrecejo, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— El plan siempre fue casarnos, no celebrar una boda — asintió Hermione.

Harry sonrió pleno, depositando un beso en su frente, su sonrisa sin poder borrarse de su rostro.

— Puedo imaginarme a un montón de gente decepcionada por ésta decisión ¿sabes? — comentó con diversión.

— Y yo puedo imaginarme a dos siendo completamente felices por ésta siguiente aventura — le sonrió Hermione, mirándolo significativamente.

Harry volvió a besarla.

— Vayamos. Ahora. Sin oportunidad para pensar en los demás… — le pidió repentinamente. Hermione sintió otra lágrima viajar por su mejilla, ésta vez con un significado totalmente diferente — Pero antes, ¿crees que sea posible que esto si lo podamos llevar con nosotros? — tomó su mano izquierda mientras extraía el anillo de compromiso que Hermione le había lanzado apenas hacia unos segundos, y lo colocó de nuevo en su dedo, donde nunca debió de haber sido quitado.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y avergonzada, halándolo a sus brazos por un último abrazo y un último beso como novios, para Desaparecer rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, donde horas después El Profeta circularía por todo el mundo con la noticia de la unión entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Pero ¿saben qué?, ya no les importaba. Porque ahora mismo estaban navegando por aquella laguna, rompiendo con todos los obstáculos que se atravesaban en su camino.

Y eran ellos. Felices. Y juntos.

Para siempre.


End file.
